


My Sexy, Swedish Dinosaur

by boltschick2612



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, New York Rangers, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 16:38:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boltschick2612/pseuds/boltschick2612
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hank joined Twitter, and Sean can't help but make fun of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Sexy, Swedish Dinosaur

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this around December, 2011, when Hank joined Twitter. His first tweet was about Avery begging him to join. His second tweet was about how Avery called him a "dinosaur working the computer". I simply couldn't resist writing about how the entire situation played out in my mind! Hope you enjoy!

 

"Come on Hank, please? It'll be fun!"

Sean was standing in the kitchen of his New York apartment, talking to the handsome man seated on his couch.

The handsome man, Henrik Lundqvist, just sat on the couch and stared at Sean with an annoyed look on his face.

Sean wasn't trying to convince Hank to help him practice, make love to him, or even go out partying with him, all things which Sean had to occasionally try and convince Hank to do.

"No thanks. I've seen what you do on there all day long. Half the time people are telling you how much they love you, the other half the time they're telling you how much they hate you. I don't have the patience," Hank said while looking at Sean and rolling his eyes for dramatic effect.

"It's called 'chirping' and you learn to ignore it. Besides, it can be fun when the female fans send you pictures of themselves," Sean was trying his best to keep a straight face.

"Excuse me?" Hank said as the look on his face turned from one of annoyance to one of anger.

"Oh Henry, you know I'm only kidding," Sean said while walking over to the couch where Hank was sitting. "You're so sexy when you're angry," Sean added before bending down and planting a kiss on Hank's forehead.

"Is that why you always try to infuriate me so? And don't call me that," Hank said looking up at Sean, annoyance written all over his face.

Henrik had many names that he went by, but 'Henry' was his least favorite. And Sean knew this. Hank swore that sometimes Sean got off on getting a rise out him. Sean just stood there, staring Hank down for what seemed like hours. Finally, Hank broke.

"If I join, will you leave me the hell alone?" Hank made damn sure to let the exasperation show in his voice.

"Until later tonight, anyways," Sean said smiling and walked over to the kitchen counter where his laptop was sitting. Sean turned it on and waited for the Twitter site to load.

"I'll even set it up for you," Sean laughed and added "What do you want your name to be?"

"You choose," Hank said, already tired of the whole process.

"Ok, it'll be 'AveryLover30', eh?" Sean said and smiled a lopsided smile.

"WHAT? NO!" Hank leaped off the couch and raced over to where Sean was standing in front of the computer.

"Don't worry, I didn't. So what'll it be then?" Sean asked.

"Dunno....Lundqvist30 or something like that...really don't care Aves,"  Hank sighed and walked back to the couch.

"Snore" was all Sean said to express his feelings.

Sean continued working on the computer while Hank sat and stared at him. Hank really loved the way Sean looked when he was deep in thought, working on something. Concentrating. Sometimes during practice Hank would ask Sean to practice shoot-outs with him, not because he wanted to work on his puck stopping skills, but because he wanted to see that look of concentration on Sean's face as he was trying to decide the best way to get the puck in the net. And Hank loved seeing that look skating towards him at 15 miles and hour.

"Alright, you're on! ready to go," Sean said and walked over to the couch, carrying the laptop. He stopped right in front of Hank and handed him the computer.

"Here you go."

"What do you mean? I thought you did everything?" Hank asked while looking at Sean as if he was from another planet.

"I did, but now you have to tweet something!" Sean said, still holding out the laptop, waiting for Hank to take it.

Hank let out an audible sigh, took the laptop and said "Fine."

Hank sat on the couch with the computer resting on his lap, thinking of what to write. He was very thankful for the distraction that the TV created.

After a few moments Hank stood up, walked over to the kitchen counter and set the laptop down.

"Here you go," Hank turned around and said to Sean, who had now taken the spot on the couch that Hank had previously occupied. Sean got up and checked the computer to see what Hank had Tweeted.

"That's it? 'Hello Twitter, Sean Avery begged me to be on here' is all you got after 20 minutes?" Sean said laughing.

Hank had moved back onto the couch and closed his eyes, he really wasn't in the mood.

"Man, Henry you're such a dinosaur working the computer! You're like an old man! You should just go live in the Old Goalies Home with Roloson and Brodeur!" Sean almost couldn't get the last sentence out, he was laughing so hard.

"First, you're two years OLDER than I am. Second, don't call me that. Third, you forgot about Tim Thomas," Hank said smiling just a little. Sean was back to calling him Henry, which he knew meant Sean was trying to ruffle his feathers, get under his skin. And that was Sean Avery's version of foreplay.

"I may be older,but you're definitely the old man here. And at least I'm not computer illiterate!" Sean laughed.

"Du är en sådan arrogant röv," Hank said under his breath. 

"Don't start something you can't finish, Hank. You know what speaking in Swedish does to me!" Sean said smiling.

"Is that so? Because what I said was 'You're are such an arrogant ass'....you ass." Hank's tone of voice may have seemed angry, but on the inside he was smiling. Truth was, Hank loved the back-and-forth he shared with Sean.

" _I'M_  the arrogant ass? That's real funny coming from someone who's nickname starts with the word 'King'....you ass," Sean said and walked towards the couch, standing in front of Hank.

Hank looked up at Sean with puppy dog eyes, pouted and said "You called me a dinosaur."

Sean took Hank's hand and pulled him up off the couch so that they're face to face.

"But you're my dinosaur. My sexy, Swedish dinosaur." 


End file.
